the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lamb
The Lamb was the flagship for the Left Arm of The Imperium before she was trapped within the Time Lock Event and gone from the Multiverse. The ship is fashioned from the bone of a space whale, which was once the ship of Space Orca, and the dust of Brethrain - a god that had taken the form of a moon around Indra. The ship held no weaponry itself but, instead, utilised incredibly powerful tractor beams that could latch onto and drag stellar bodies much larger than itself. It has several Omega Reich vessels in its vicinity, held by tractors, which provide support, offensive or defensive services to make up for The Lamb's own lack thereof. Description External Appearance The Lamb is little and white. It is made of the bone of space whales mixed with the rock of the moon god Brethrain. It has a smoothed fore and a tail-like aft as well as little, rounded wings on either side. Internal Appearance The corridors of the ship appear as ancient, grey stone and are extremely wide (big enough for a modern tank from Earth). The ship has no doors, instead the passages from room-to-room are holes barred by invisible barriers, instead of doors, that allow only certain people entry. The ship uses the common drow technology of replicators, though modified so that goods can be replicated anywhere on the ship instead of in a replicator bank. Armaments Hull The ship itself is made from the bones of a space whale and mixed with the rock of the god moon Brethrain. Space Whales are known to be exceptionally durable, able to withstand great impacts from powerful weapons of great empires, and when mixed with the rock of of a god The Lamb is virtually indestructible. There is a film covering the outside of the moon-bone hull that makes the windows of the ship not a liability if struck. Weapons The Lamb has no weapons of its own, instead it relies on attached vessels. Tractor Beams Most of the technology of The Lamb went into its thousands of powerful tractor beams. Each beam is capable of pulling a moon out of orbit and dragging it through space. Five of the ship's tractors are usually used on five ships to function around The Lamb. Omega Reich Ships See also: Omega Reich Ships The five ships usually with The Lamb were once ships of the Omega Reich that have been salvaged and put back into service. They are coloured dark and menacing red and though they can act independently, they're designed with synchronised functionality with The Lamb and other four ships. When The Lamb is stationary, these ships will move around it in a seemingly randomised pattern. Astral Plane Drive See also: Astral Plane The Lamb doesn't use traditional faster-than-light technology, instead it slips from realspace into the Astral Plane. The Astral Plane runs alongside realspace, so a degree of time passes there concurrently with realtime, but objects can move through it faster. The Lamb will shimmer out of existence when entering and exiting the Astral Plane. Though objectively faster than the faster-than-light technology of most ships, such as High Imperial battlecruisers, it is not so fast as the more dangerous Bagon-Noz Drive, used by rare vessels such as Kalor Varkesh. Locations Portal Room Many Imperium ships use portals to travel between their ships and planets, allowing people to travel quickly and efficiently. The room is managed by a transporter chief, who controls the portals as well as the lone transporter padTales Post 3, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Transporter Pad Because Imperium portals only connect to other Imperium locations, non-Imperium personnel must be beamed aboard using the transporter pad. Conference Room The conference room is a room used by officials of the ship to meet with non-ship personnel, including foreign dignitaries. The room is very wide but has a low ceiling. Like the corridors of the ship, the walls are smoothed out stone but have carved depictions of important Imperium people in them for decoration. The room is dimly lit by low-hanging lights from the centre of the ceiling, hanging above the long, ovular, black table. Around the table are chairs with velvet cushions. Bridge When saving The Lamb from the Time-Lock Event, Nyneve Ó Braonáin was tasked with planting a reality stabiliser upon the BridgeTales Post 10, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. The bridge has a viewportTales Post 4, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. The console stations are a combination of black and silver metals and are smoothed out to be incredibly soft to the touch. The console panes are lit up a serene blue colour. The walls are black and the panes are lit up bright white. The panes can be projected to the main viewscreen with motion controls. The bridge has an inertial dampener around it so that it remains steady even when the ship is under extreme stressTales Post 5, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Engineering Section The Engineering section of the ship is actually split into two sections - one for the impulse engines and one for the astral shift engines. When saving The Lamb from the Time-Lock Event, Iskendriel and Rab'ia al Fihri were tasked with planting a reality stabiliser in the engineering section. The warp core has an inertial dampener around it to keep it steady even when the ship is under extreme stress. Personnel Crew The ship hosts just fifty personnel, which is an excess of the twenty required for it to function. Though most Imperium ships prefer smaller staff numbers, The Lamb especially is too small for a large crew. Captain Ameryl Hypericum Main article: Ameryl Hypericum Ameryl Hypericum, Left Arm of The Imperium itself, served as the ship's captain. She used the ship as her primary ship and took it to most engagements. She was once princess of the Hypericum Empire but was ousted from power by her twin sister, Imeryn, who went on to destroy the empire, driving the last remaining hypericumites to Ameryl instead. Tactical Officer Locrete Bastelle Andralain Main article: Locrete Bastelle Andralain Locrete Bastelle Andralain functions as the ship's tactical officer on the bridge where she manages operations, offers advice and is in primary control of tractor functions. She was once an angel but was turned into a vampire with a bloodlust. History Tales from The Imperium Shades of an Empire See also: Shades of an Empire '' The ship's conference room was used for the meeting between High Legatifex Astrid and Ameryl Hypericum when the High Empire required passage through Imperium space in order to hunt down the rebel Indigo Shade. Ameryl agreed to aid Astrid and provide escort. Though the Imperium forces aboard ''The Lamb could escape with the use of the Portal Room, that would mean leaving behind the High Imperial forces and their own Greater Omega Ships. Kalor Varkesh used it Bagon Noz Drive to open a rift to Tartarus, through which the other ships could go so long as Kalor Varkesh was last to enter. Two of the Omega ships were lost and one of the High Imperial ships. The Lamb went last and the tactical officer, Locrete Bastelle Andralain had to tractor onto some unknown presence within to pull them through, with Kalor Varkesh riding on the hull. The ship because trapped in Tartarus by Memnoch, lord of Tartarus, himself. One of the Greater Omega Reich ships was lost, amounting to two losses, but the anti-power ring of Ameryl allowed her to withstand the power of Memnoch. Instead she offered him a deal, to grant him infinite souls in return for passage and the ownership of a Hell for The Imperium. He agreed and The Lamb, as well as Kalor Varkesh and the other ships, was allowed to passTales Post 16, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. The Peacekeepers See also: The Peacekeepers (Story Arc) When Ameryl travelled to confront Highemperor and her sister, Imeryn, in battle, she took the God-KillerPan Post 117, Pan Page 3, The Time-Lock Event, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. However she transferred from The Lamb to the God-Killer, so The Lamb was present at the battle. The battle itself ended with a Time-Lock that trapped Ameryl and her foes within it. A Peacekeepers team, under the leadership of Iskendriel, travelled through time and space to preserve The Lamb by planting reality stabilisers around the ship. This prevented the ship from being drawn into the time-lock so that it could continue to serve The Imperium. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Objects Category:Technological Objects Category:Spaceships Category:The Imperium Ships Category:The Imperium Technology